Stable Mucking and Potato Throwing
by 8-X-Emrys
Summary: Just some drabbles that are any thing but romance. Welcoming prompts and requests. There are no characters listed because I'll probably be using quite a few of them. Oh, yeah; I don't own Merlin. Rated T because I'm overly cautious.
1. Stable Mucking

**A/N: You may be wondering what happened to my other story,(but you probably aren't) The Chat. Erm, well.. If you actually **_**want**_** to know, just say so in a review, or pm or whatever.**

**I am planning on making this a little place for some drabbles/ omeshots/whatever-you-call-'em's. Prompts would be cool, but I know I probably won't get any seeing as how there are many better authors doing things like this. Most will probably be Merlin-centric, as I understand his character the best, but I am willing to try some other characters though it probably wouldn't be all that good. They will also probably be hurt/comfort, friendship, adventure, and probably won't be romance seeing as how I've never written that before and am not too keen on trying, but, who knows? Also I won't be doing any slash, nothing against it, I just can't write it and don't really want to all that much.**

**Anyways, if you read this, thanks! I'll stop writing this short story and get onto the real one, hope you like it at least a little bit!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I think everyone would know if suddenly **_**Merlin **_**was owned by someone else. (This goes for every story in here)**

**8-X-M-X-8**

"Go muck out the stables, _Mer_lin," Arthur said. Merlin was starting to get on his nerves.

He turned to find Merlin still standing there, "Well? What are you standing there for? I just gave you a job to do, did I not?"

"Well, _sire_, you see, I just got back from mucking out the stables, so there's nothing to muck out," Merlin said. It was slightly awkward as Arthur's face reddened and his mouth opened and closed multiple times.

"Well... Go... muck out...," here Arthur scratched the back of his head, "... Sir Leon's stables."

Merlin sighed, "Fine, _my lord_." He left to go muck out Sir Leon's stables...

8-X-M-X-8

Later that day Merlin found himself having a serious case of déjà vu. Arthur had ordered Merlin to muck out the stables (_again_) before he could stop himself. Arthur was not in the mood for banter today, though maybe he shouldn't be so hard on Merlin, but he just wanted some quiet.

"Um... Arthur-," Merlin began to say when Arthur interrupted.

"Yes, Merlin, I know. You already mucked out the stables. So, you wouldn't have any problems with cleaning out Gaius's leach tank, then, would you," Arthur asked, an evil glint in his eye.

"What.. How do you know about the leach tank," Merlin asked, confused and not liking this turn of events one bit.

"Well, _Mer_lin, who do you think my father sent me to when I was a child and he needed to do some buisness and not be disturbed," Arthur asked, pleased with the startled look that came to his manservant's face at the mention of the leach tank. "Now, run along Merlin. We wouldn't want those leaches' tank to be dirty, now would we?"

Merlin grumbled as he left the room. Arthur, assured that it would take him a while to finish cleaning the leach tank, realized he had just sent his only excuse to procrastinate out the door. So, begrudgingly, he sat down at his desk to work on the paperwork he had been putting off until today...

8-X-M-X-8

**So, it's not too long, and probably only slightly entertaining, but it was only half-baked idea, so.. Any ways, my friend, IceDiva21, suggested I do a Merlin/Lancelot role reversal. Ideas are welcome! As are constructive criticism and requests/prompts. **


	2. LancelotMerlin Role Reversal

_**A/N: Well, I had an idea for this one and it quickly expanded... I'm thinking about continuing this further, perhaps making another story out of it. Let me know what you think! Also prompts and requests are welcome! Without any you get stuck with alot of half-baked ideas like the first chapter...**_

_**8-X-M-X-8**_

Lancelot was out on an early morning walk when the _creature_ attacked him; it had the body of a lion and the head of an eagle. He brandished his sword at the beast and took a swipe at it's chest- only to have the blade break on him. He was beginning to despair as the creature continued it's descent down to strike him a fatal blow, leaving no time for him to get away, when a shard of his sword began to burn-

_Wait, __**burn**__?_ Yes the shard of metal was burning. Not only that, the flames leaping from the weapon (which had also begun to float up into the air) were blue. The mysterious phenomena he now realized was being accompanied by someone's unfamiliar voice chanting in an equally unfamiliar language.

The aforementioned floating shard then proceeded to launch itself towards the creature- not breaking this time- and impaled itself through it's chest. Lancelot then turned to face his apparent savior (as he had, by then, figured this whole turn of events was to be attributed to magic. I mean, come on. A sword catching blue flame while lying on the not burning forest floor?).

He was surprised to find a young man with black hair, blue eyes, and a slight look of fear in his eyes. He had been expecting someone older, or at the very least not fearful. The boy began stuttering something that sounded like an apology and began to walk away from the situation. As he was hurrying away, however, he lost his footing and managed to fall into the pile of sword shards. The boy gave a cry of shock and pain, hurriedly removing himself from the pile, most likely managing to bury any shards that had found a gome in his skin deeper. Lancelot rushed forwards to help the boy up, luckily avoiding any shards on the way.

"Hey, it's okay. You saved my life. I'm not going to hurt you", Lancelot said, trying to reassure the worried boy, "My name's Lancelot." The words had seemed to have an immediate effect as the boy visibly relaxed.

"I'm Merlin. Thank you", Merlin said as Lancelot helped him get some of the shards dislodged from the cuts that now covered the boys forearms.

"It's the least I can do; you saved my life after all", he said throwing Merlin a reassuring smile. The boy still seemed a little worried. "Though some of these look rather deep... Let me take you to Gaius, he's the court physician. He'll be able to patch you up." THe boy perked up at this.

"You know Gaius", Merlin asked, relief washing over his features when the other nodded, "I was actually on my way to find him..."

"Well, I'll take you to him", Lancelot repeated, the boy beginnging to thank him before he had even finished speaking. "It's the least I could do, You saved my life", Lancelot repeated- more firmer than the other times, trying to get the message through to the boy.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't say that..." Merlin trailed off as the other man helped him to his feet and the two started off towards Camelot.

"So, how do you know Gaius", Lancelot asked Merlin the two engaging in conversation, unaware this meeting would lead to a strong friendship. Destiny was back on course, an altered one, but back on course nonetheless...


End file.
